five_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Arena
You can have access to the Arena when you reach Arm's Reach. * The Arena allow you to do PvP battle. * Currently in beta there are 4 arena modes. One on One You have 2 options on the arena: * Fighting a random enemy general * Fighting a friend Rewards Currently you can get only gold and experience equal to amount you'd get from fighting skeletons or pirates with approximately the same power as a reward. So the only reasons to fight now are achievement and revealing heroes in book (if you defeat a hero you haven't met before, you'll reveal him in the book of heroes). Invite Friend You could invite a friend via Facebook previously, now you can get invite link: # Go to arena, # click "invite friend" button. After this you get link copied to your clipboard, send it to friends. Once they follow it, you'll be able to fight each other. Friend Links * HIMshuffle * Dr. Walter Bishop * Bagz * Larkin * Nadav * Kentmoore * nemoyatpeace * seivn * shig * WarSmurf88 * Krodaharley * matodyne * Ilya Smirnov * PeacemakerAmber * Bren K The Golden Vale Mine System *You can capture online mines by defeating players who own it. *There are 2 online mines areas: **The Lower Golden Vale where you can find a total of 30 mines. Those mines can be level 10, 20 and 30. It also has quick travel point near the inn. **The Upper Golden Vale where you can find a total of 14 mines. Those mines can be level 40, 50 and 60. They are the only ones where you can put level 25 Heroes. *Each players can have a maximum of 5 online mines at a time. *You need an internet connection to collect your gold and to actualize maps. *When you defeat a mine defense, you can put your heroes to defend this mine; it becomes your until someone defeats your defending team. *After attack (successful or not) mine gets protection from attacks for 2 minutes. *Gold gained upon defeating mine defenders doesn't count towards collected gold rankings. *Gold which is stored in the mine gets destroyed upon successful attack: nor attacker nor defender gets it. *When you defeat a mine defender, you also gain auto heal for 1 hour. While auto heal is on, your heroes in this mine will be automatically healed to full after each fight (if they will be defeated, you'll find them in reserves fully healed). You can extend auto heal time: 4 hours of auto heal costs 5 diamonds. It stacks up to 12 hours. But each time you buy it, cost increases by 5 diamonds. Cost resets after you lose this mine. *Heroes don't heal in case of successful defending mine, so if you want to keep the mine, check regularly if your heroes are fully healed unless you have auto heal. *You can see the Total Gold Collected ranking by clicking the top left icon on the army screen. There are separate rankings for Android and iOS. Competition System Currently it's League competition with rankings. Ranking is based on total gold collected from Golden Vale mines while in this league. As rewards you can get Golden Dwarf's orbs, diamonds and gold. League is team of X players (currently 200) which have their own Golden Vale server. They compete for the mines there. They have their own ranking, so each time you compete with X-1 players only (since one of them is you). League exists for Y (currently 2 days 16 hours), after this time it disappears and players get rank rewards. League is formed this way: when previous league gets fully formed, next player who joins through arena screen (trying to visit Golden Vale while not joined league opens arena screen anyway) opens new league, where he's the first member. Next X-1 players who do the same get into the same league. Y time is counted since the league is formed, in other words, since first player joins league. Draw In Ranking If X competitors have the same amount of gold, all of them hold the same Y place (for example, if they have the same amount of gold and would hold first places, all of them will hold 1st place). After them competitors start from Y+X place. All the competitors who have 0 gold collected are considered the last in ranking and get the worst reward possible. Rewards Current rewards (as of 22.08.19) are: King's Arena Currently unavailable. Midland Pits Currently unavailable. Category:Arena